This invention relates generally to the field of alarm systems and more particularly to a self setting alarm system which can be adapted to doors, windows, drawers and other closure members.
Those skilled in the art are aware that existing alarm systems are subject to human error. For instance, most have to be turned on and off and if the person responsible forgets to turn the system on then it is ineffective. Most alarms which have to be turned off before entry or shortly after entry is made can be turned off by a burglar. Another common deficiency of most systems is that the alarm is triggered only after the lock or latch has been successfully broken through. In other words, the door or window has been opened. If the door has to be open before the alarm goes off, the hit-and-run type burglar still has time to pick up something before he leaves. Additionally, many existing systems are costly and furthermore many of them must be reset after they have once been triggered.
Among the prior patents are those to Schubert, U.S. Pat. No. 429,814; Cope, U.S. Pat. No. 155,626; and Ledford, U.S. Pat. No. 850,840.